Where I belong
by The-light-of-hope
Summary: Each new start, starts at the end of the first.


So here is my first story!!!

Disclaimer: I don´t own Inuyasha...

'blahblah'= thoughts

~ blahblah ~ = memories

* * *

It was winter and a very cold day too. Kagome was in her time and at home, wrapped in a warm blanket and was sitting on a sofa and watching TV. A romance to be exact. She had seen this film already twice but there was really nothing better at the moment to watch. All of the sudden she wanted to eat some sweets, so she got up from the sofa and made her way to the cupboard where the sweets were supposed to be located. She really felt like eating something with cinnamon but chocolate would be fine too. As she stood in front of it she opened the little door. She gasped

'Empty...' she knew who's fault it was 'Souta...damn you!'

Angrily, she went to the kitchen still wrapped in the blanket.

"Mom, where is Souta?! He ate all my sweets!" she cried.

Her mother gave a small laugh, "He's upstairs in the bathroom, taking a bath"

'That's your luck, you little brat!' she thought angrily.

"Don't get upset my dear; I'm sure he did not eat your sweets on purpose"

'I'm not sure about that' she thought even more annoyed.

"He's just a little kid, you know how much children love sweets"

"But those were mine! He had his own in his room" she said gruffly.

Her mother smiled at her and turned around and opened a drawer and took out some money and a little list. She turned to face her daughter again and spoke "Here my dear" and gave her the money and the list. Her daughter looked a little bit annoyed.

"Please do me a favor and go to the mall and get me the things from the list, you can buy some of your beloved sweets too." Her face softened and her anger vanished. "Okay mom. Thank you," she said softly. Her mother smiled at her. The raven haired girl turned around and went to go upstairs.

"Wear something warm my child, it's really cold outside." Her mother cried after her. She was really worried about her daughter's health. She always went around in these thin clothes, she shook her head.

Kagome was already in her room, she led the blanket fall to the ground and went to her wardrobe.

She thought for a moment then reached for a brown jacket, just as her fingers were about to touch it she heard her mom.

"Dear, you weren't planning to wear the brown jacket, right? You will catch a horrible cold!" Kagome´s eyes widened.

'How did she know?' she thought shocked and then sigh and picked a white cloak. Actually she was wearing black jeans and a light blue pullover, the cloak she was going to put on was long with big red buttons and a sewed waist belt on it also in red. It suited her perfectly like it was made only for her, tight on the waist and it ended at her knees, it was her favorite. She picked a white shawl too and put it around her neck then went downstairs.

"I'm going mom, see you later!" she yelled as she slammed the front door shut. 'Whoa, it's colder than I expected.' she thought and closed her eyes as the cold winter air hit her the first time.

She looked around, everywhere lay snow, she always loved this time of the year. She did like the spring too but more the winter. For her everything seemed a bit magical and calming. Her eyes wandered to the Sacred tree and her smile grew bigger. 'I wonder how the others are.' Inuyasha sure would be furious when he noticed her absence. But she had to relax a bit, she had asked Miroku and Kaede for help. She wanted to keep the Hanyu from following her so she could relax a few days. She really needed rest. The final battle was so getting close that Inuyasha hardly had let them rest. It was really difficult for her and Sango to convince him to go back to Musashi. And to ask him if she could go home she did not dare. And completely powerless and exhausted they truly could not face the enemy. But the others needed a little time-out too and without Kagome they surely would not take on the final fight. So they had taught her a sealing spell. Yokais would not be able to sense it but a Miko or a Houshi would. A Miko or Houshi spell could not be felt by any demon, but if they get in contact with it, they would feel a strong burning pain. She had fled when he was bathing with Miroku. She had jumped trough the well and then casted the spell. It was simple, just a few words a little bit of her energy and that's it. At first she was not able to concentrate her powers to block something. The magic from the well was like a flowing stream, she had to block it with a little bit of her energy, at the beginning she was not able to separate a little part of energy from her and keep it from disappearing in the air. But now it was not so difficult anymore. It was not easy to cast a spell like Kikyou was able to, and do so many spells and shoot arrows that were so much stronger then her's. She must really have a strong spirit, and Miko powers … oh how she wished she was strong like her but how could she? Had someone ever taught her anything? No. To shoot arrows she had learn all alone and the spell now, but what else?

Kikyou was surely trained for years by her mother or some other old and wise Miko. She sighed and her hand moved to her shawl. The Jewel was with her of course, and it was like usual around her neck, now hidden under her shawl. She sighed again thinking about when she was going to go back the Hanyu would yell at her and call her names and how she should just leave 'Like usual.' she thought. It would end like that every time they had a fight. She would become very angry and sit him till he gave up. She went down the stairs and slowly through the streets until she reached a park. There was a shortcut around it, but she had decided she had enough time to go through her favorite park. She loved to take a walk trough this park particularly in this season. The park was very big and beautiful many trees a small path now hidden under the snow, a big black bench a few meters away to her left. Looking around she noticed that no one was here 'Maybe because it's a bit late.' The sun was already beginning to go down. It was silent, not a single sound which was strange. Normally the city was not so quiet. But she ignored the feelings coming up, and kept going until something caught her interest. There was a statue 'That's new...' She had not been here for a while now. Maybe it was not so new...but for her it was. She went near the statue, and realized it was a woman no doubt, she looked down there was a shield that said

Sayuri Princess of the southern lands.

'hmm... never heard of her.' She looked to the face of the woman 'She looks a little bit like me but so sad...' But for her every statue she saw looked a bit sad. Kagome didn't like them, because the statues, they made her feel strange...

'Princess of the southern lands huh? Maybe Sesshoumaru would know her. But she looks like a normal human woman but I know not every demon could be identified by how they look on the outside. Some of them did not have marks like Sesshoumaru or peaked ears and sharp claws like Inuyasha or Kouga.

'Some looked exactly like a human that made other demons underestimate them.' As she finished her thoughts she felt strange .. as if she was being watched. She concentrated on her surroundings but did not feel anything.

'Of course, there are no demons here, they're gone I should know that.' Why they were gone and how she did not know. She had searched in books and on the internet but could not find any clue of they whereabouts.

'I've wasted enough time. I have to go to the mall already.' with that she turned away from the statue and went ahead. A shadow passed above her, she stood still and her head snapped upwards 'Nothing...I´m getting paranoid I guess...' she shook her head. 'I should not be scared here is nothing to fear I´m alone here.' Kagome enjoyed the silence and took a deep breath in and out and kept walking.

'When I get back I will be perfectly relaxed and I will be ready for everything that awaits me there.' Suddenly the Miko stayed still 'An Aura ..humans do not have an aura so strong, it must be a demon…wait.' she thought horrified 'There are several.' now she was scared. Kagome heard something landing behind her she gasped and quickly turned around, before she could recognize what or who it was she felt a strong pain in her head and everything went black. She fell to the ground and imbued the snow a bit with blood from the hit on her head.

"Examine her and search for the jewel. She must have it!" A tall man dressed fully in black cried.

Three man appeared out of nowhere and they began they gripped in each pocket of her. One of them tugged on her shawl. "Here, I found it it's around her neck" he said. He reached for the necklace but as he was about to touch it he felt a strong burning pain.

'Purifying powers from the jewel? A spell. Hn. Smart Miko.' thought the tall man that obviously was the leader of the small group. "Take her" he demanded. A man picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "We will take her to the other world. You." he pointed toward the smallest demon . "Open a portal" he said impatiently. The small man lifted his hand and it began to glow immediately and a portal was opened. "Hurry you fools." he yelled. And they disappeared in the portal.

'Damn.' the leader thought. His Chef would not be very glad about this. Maybe he would not kill him for bringing the Miko with him. But he would not dare to come back empty- handed he would explain and hope his chef was in a good mood.

Unfortunately for our little unconscious Miko was that the well was sealed and no one was at the Park as this all happened. And no one knew there were still demons in her time.

And worst they had took her in another dimension that no Human in her time knew about.

~ some hours later in the Feudal era ~

The night was moonless and pitch black. A woman with long silky black hair was walking through the forest, her eyes held sadness and were lifeless. Her steps were almost noiseless and she was being fallowed by many soul collectors, the soft light of the souls that they carried illuminated her path and every once in a while a soul disappeared in her chest. A bow hanged over her back and a quiver full of arrows. She was a Miko, a very powerful one. The young Miko was on her way to Musashi the village where her sister, Kaede, lived and that was once her home. Suddenly she stayed still in front of a really big tree. 'The sacred tree.' Her eyes seemed to become sadder.

Her hand reached out to touch the bark of the tree "...Inuyasha..." she murmured softly her voice held a deep sadness and longing within it. Her hand rested on the bark of the tree and she closed her eyes.

She was showing weakness, just for a moment. Only for a moment she was a loving woman longing for her love.

~ If the jewel would disappear... I could became an ordinary woman~

~ Kikyou I...I want to become human for you so we can be together...~

~ I never stopped thinking about you, not even for an instant ~

She opened her eyes.

~ It is lipstick from my mother one of the only things that she left me I want you to keep it~

A sight escaped her lips and she turned to go. 'I was not allowed to live a happy life.'

She looked up seeing there was no moon in the sky 'he is human tonight.'

She kept moving forward, her eyes focused on the ground. 'I can't see him tonight.'

After a while walking she stopped. 'The bone eater's well.' she looked closely and noticed an Aura was around the well. She approached the well and stood still in front of it. 'A sealing spell. So, she has done one.' She did not know why her reincarnation had cast a sealing spell on the well but she did not care much. It was not a weak spell she sensed it but not very strong either, she could break it. But there was no point in doing this. She turned around then looked to the well over her shoulder again. Her eyes darkened.

'You should stay in your time...This is not where you belong. There is no future for you here.'

Kikyou broke the sight and kept walking. For a few minutes she walked without a thought. Until she could see the lights from the village. 'The jewel is not here. She had to have taken it with her then.'

'I will rest here.' with that she sat down under a tree. The Miko lifted her hand slowly

"Come here my collectors and listen..." she said emotionless. They hover over to her. "Do not show yourself in this village."

'Until tomorrow.' she thought. She spoke again "Search for souls elsewhere."

Some of them disappeared in the opposite direction of the village and some collectors stayed and flew around her just to keep her company. She was remembering something Kaede said to her a long time ago.

~ This girl Kagome is very special, little by little she has been able to heal the wounds of his heart~

Her eyes held anger 'If I had not died I would have been the one who has healed the wounds of his heart and soul.'

'You belong to me Inuyasha...and I will never allow you to forget about me.' She closed her eyes and leaned on the tree.

'I will see you tomorrow... and we will talk about her.' With that she created a barrier around her that would protect her while she rested. Not fully asleep but not totally awake either. She was dead, she could not sleep but she could lose herself in the memories of her past till the sun would rise.

* * *

I know it is a little bit short I guess... but It is something like a prolog however the next chapter will be much longer If you leave me a review ^,~


End file.
